Super Baby Mario
by 45r9
Summary: An adventure packed story with all the characters from the series into one story You will love this story. Please review! Chapter 5 here!I don't own any characters of the Mario.
1. Chapter 1

One day, young Baby Mario was staring out of the window from his cot. He saw Mario in the swimming pool, Toad playing tennis with Toadette and Daisy and Peach were relaxing on a sunbed. It wasn't fair that they could play outside the castle and he couldn't. All Baby Mario could smell was the disguting stench from his younger brother's nappy.  
"Aw bro why didn't you learn how to be potty trained?" groaned Baby Mario.  
"But I means I get to stay in bed all day, playing my Wii!" replied Baby Luigi. As soon as Baby Luigi finished his sentence, the door opened wide and in came Baby Daisy.  
"LUIGI!!!!" screamed Baby Daisy.  
"Oh boy..." began Baby Luigi.  
Baby Daisy scrambled into his cot and watched what he was doing. Baby Mario wished that someone else was here. Baby Peach was sleeping in her cot. Baby Mario loosened the baby bar gate and tiptoed across the carpet into Baby Peach's cot. Her covers were all nice and silky, like her mother's dress.  
"PEACH!!!" screamed Baby Daisy.  
"Shhhh..." whispered Baby Mario, finger on his lip. Baby Daisy put on a sulky face and toddled out of the room. Where was she going? Baby Mario climbed over the top of Baby Peach's cot, like a monkey and ran off to follow Baby Daisy.  
They were going up winding staircases, going in lifts, but Baby Daisy didn't notice Baby Mario. Finally they arrived in a room which smelled of fruits and vegetables, and something else quite smelly.  
Yoshi walked through an automatic opening glass door and ran up to Baby Daisy and Baby Mario.  
"Hi Daisy!" grinned Yoshi, "Hi Mario!"  
"Huh," began Daisy confused, "Mario's not here."  
"Yes he is!" replied Yoshi, "Right behind you."  
"AGH!!!" screamed Baby Daisy and Baby Mario at the shock of seeing them.  
"Why did you follow me?!?" sulked Baby Daisy.  
"Well I wondered what you was doing." replied Baby Mario, scuffing his shoe on the floor.  
"OK...you can see," said Baby Daisy, "But, DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE!!! Come on Yoshi!"  
Baby Daisy and Baby Mario sat on Yoshi's back and Yoshi jumped from wall to wall, like Mario did and stood on a wooden block on the ceiling, hanging from some rope. Baby Daisy opened the window above and they were on top of the castle and there standing in front of Baby Mario's eyes, was a creature that was amazing.

* * *

Next Chapter Comin Next Week


	2. Chapter 2

There in front of Baby Mario's little googly eyes was a beautiful deep pink dinosaur. Baby Mario only thought that Yoshi was the last dinosaur that exsisted.  
"I only found her this morning when my Mum was walking out to get some groceries," said Baby Daisy, quite shyly.  
"How did you get up there?" asked Baby Mario, straightening his little 'M' red hat.  
"I asked Yoshi if he saw this pink dinosaur..." replied Baby Daisy, "He said yes and so he climbed up from here to well, show me her."  
Baby Mario was amazed at what he saw. He was amazed at this dinosaur, that was perfectly clean.  
"What's her name?" asked Baby Mario.  
"She doesn't have a name." replied Yoshi, jumping up and down.  
"Yes she does." replied the pink dinosaur.  
"What name is it?" asked Baby Daisy.  
"Birdo..." replied the pink dinosaur.  
Birdo began to blush as Baby Daisy and Baby Mario were looking at eachother of such an odd name.  
Baby Daisy scrambled onto Yoshi and Baby Mario jumped onto Birdo.  
"Can you do what Yoshi's doing?" asked Baby Daisy, her wispy brown hair blowing into her face.  
Yoshi jumped from corner to corner back down into the palace.  
"All dinosaurs can!" replied Birdo, and ran down the wall back down to the palace.  
"How tha?" said Yoshi, gobsmacked.  
"All dinosaurs have different abilities." replied Birdo.  
Baby Mario led Birdo to a spare room. It had all she needed, toiletries, bedding, windows and even a huge soft panda teddy. Birdo started to settle into her new room and that night, Mario was on his way to the toilet and he was half asleep. He took the wrong door into Birdo's bedroom and there was loud scream.  
Daisy and Peach jumped out of bed, Toadette and Toad following behind. Luigi was too soppy to hear, he lifted his head up from the pillows, looked around for 2 seconds and went back to sleep.  
Why did they bring Birdo into the house without being noticed?


	3. Chapter 3

Peach and Daisy burst the door open and saw Mario half up a tall, silver lamp.  
"Mario get down from there!" shouted Peach, "That cost me 10 stars you know!" Mario slid down from the lamp and sat on a stall, far away from the cabin bed.  
"Whats all the noise for?" asked Baby Peach, walking in, her teddy bear dragging on the floor.  
"Yes, what is the matter Mario?" asked Daisy.  
"STOOOOOP!!!" bellowed Baby Daisy and Baby Mario, running in, sitting on Yoshi's back.  
"Daisy! Mario! Get back into bed. And you Yoshi!" replied Peach, sharply.  
"No!!!" screamed Baby Mario.  
"Auntie Peach, please listen," began Baby Daisy, clearing her throat, "This creature is a dinosaur."  
"Well if she was a dinosaur, she'd eat like Yoshi!" replied Daisy, giggling a bit.  
"HEY!" shouted Yoshi, giving Daisy a poke in the stomach.  
"Well anyway," carried on Baby Daisy, "This dinosaur was what I saw on the roof of the castle when me and Mummy were going to buy some groceries. When I got back, Mummy and you, Auntie Peach, put on some shorts and t-shirts and lyed on the sunbeds and Toad, Toadette, Luigi and Mario all did some swimming and tennis. While you kept us locked in our cots, in the boiling hot room, I escaped from my cot, I found Yoshi and climbed to see her. Then, I came back again and Baby Mario followed me. So we saw Birdo and gave her this room."  
Baby Peach at the time, had clambered onto the top of the cabin bed, where Birdo was sleeping and fell asleep.  
Everyone went back to bed but not Baby Daisy and Baby Mario who had to write a long letter of why they should keep Birdo indoors.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Daisy and Baby Mario wrote out a whole 3-paged letter to explain why Birdo was allowed in.  
"It's kind of harsh to do that," said Luigi, when he was eating his toast, "Up all night just to explain why this dinosaur is allowed in. I mean Yoshi's a dinosaur."  
"But this is different. Mario raised up this Yoshi. They just went on a rooftop and saw her and just took her in. She could be part of Bowser's clan of fiends." replied Peach.  
"Mornin' everyone!" bellowed Mario, walking into the large, french doored kitchen, "Whats the grub today?"  
"Nothing much, just toast," replied Daisy, laying her head down on the table, "We were up for half-an-hour because of you seeing a dinosaur."  
"Daisy!" shouted Peach from the other end of the room.  
"Yeah!" replied Daisy.  
"Go bring the babies down and you too Mario!" bellowed Peach, tossing her blonde hair to face everyone sitting at the dinner table.  
"What about me? I never get picked!!!" shouted Luigi.  
"Oh yeah you too!!!" bellowed Peach, coughing in the middle of the sentence.  
Mario, Daisy and Luigi went upstairs into the babies room and picked up the children. Daisy took Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi, who had pooped his nappy.  
"Ewww Baby Luigi!" screamed Daisy, touching his nappy to pick him up. Luigi took Baby Peach and Mario took his son.  
Baby Daisy started to pull Daisy's hair.  
"DAIS! STOP IT!" shouted Daisy.  
"Here lemme take her." said Mario, swapping Baby Mario for Baby Daisy. Baby Mario gave a big yawn and fell asleep.  
"DADDY!!!!" bellowed Baby Luigi.  
"What?!?" replied Luigi.  
"Big bro fell sleep." replied Baby Luigi. He was up all night writing the letter and left the letter upstairs.  
Baby Daisy showed her letter to her Auntie Peach and allowed Birdo inside for certain until Baby Mario showed his letter.  
"Baby Mario sweetie," said Peach in a soft, gentle and sweet voice, "Wake uuup!" Baby Mario tossed his head and opened his big eyes.  
"Show me your letter you wrote." began Peach. Baby Mario's eyes widened.  
"It upstairs!" said Baby Mario, "Lemme get it!"  
Baby Mario struggled from Peach's arms and ran upstairs to his room. The window was left open and the letter blew away. Baby Mario ran up to his chest of drawers, where he left it and all he saw was his night light, bottle and dummy. The letter wasn't there.

What would he do now?


	5. Chapter 5

"Where'd it go?" Baby Mario questioned himself. He saw the window wide open, the cupboard was about 1ft away. The letter was blown out of the window. Baby Mario burst into tears, loud as a banshee, running downstairs.  
"IT GONE!!!" screamed Baby Mario, "SORRY SO SO MUCH!"  
"Hey I thought I lost my cookie obviously you ate it big bro." replied Baby Luigi, banging his plastic knife and fork on his high-chair plastic table.  
"How is it lost?" asked Peach, sharply.  
"Whats lost?" butted in Baby Luigi, "Yeah, my cookie is lost but you know, these things happen. I guess I'll have to go ask Mummy for one again."  
Baby Luigi ran out of the kitchen into Daisy's room.  
"Well," began Baby Mario, breathing deeply to try not to cry again, "Someone left the...SNIFF...window open and it's really...SNIFF...windy....SNIFF...out there."  
Peach kneeled down to Baby Mario size and said, "Now show me. I'm still not believing this."  
Baby Mario held Peach's hand as they walked up the winding staircase into their room.  
Meanwhile...in Daisy's room.  
"LUIGI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOSE THAT!!!" shouted Daisy.  
"It's only a cookie," replied Baby Luigi, "I can always get this awesome new Wii game."  
Back to the babies room.  
"I am convinced now Baby Mario," replied Peach, "Birdo is still going to stay after Baby Daisy's heart-warming letter. Now go downstairs and have some breakfast."

Who will find this letter?


End file.
